PERFECT
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Ficlet / Menurutmu apa yang dimaksud dengan kesempurnaan? - Cho Kyuhyun memiliki jawaban tersendiri atas pertanyaan itu… / KyuMin / Pedo!Kyu / Kid!Min / Yaoi-BL-BxB / DLDR! / Cerita pasaran.. / RnR if u really wanna! /


**Title : "Perfect"**

**Genre : Romance, Romantis (apa bedanya-_-), de-el-el…**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : Always, and always KYUMIN as MAIN CAST…**

**Length : Ficlet  
**

**Disclaimer : All cast MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya. But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : Menurutmu apa yang dimaksud dengan kesempurnaan yang sejati itu? Kyuhyun memiliki jawaban tersendiri atas pertanyaan itu…**

**Warning : YAOI-BL-BxB ,, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min ,, Cerita aneh ,, Typo(s) ,, etc ..**

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

"_Cho seonsaengnim, maukah kau mengulang materi barusan?"_

.

"_Cho seonsangnim, aku kurang mengerti materi tentang bab enam…"_

.

"_Seonsaeng, nilaiku meningkat berkat seonsaengnim!"_

.

"_Cho ssi, kami sangat beruntung memilikimu!"_

.

"_Murid-murid dikelas anda nilainya meningkat setelah anda menjadi guru mereka~"_

.

"_Anda benar-benar guru yang sangat hebat, Cho Kyuhyun ssi!"_

.

.

Entah sudah berapa puluh kalimat serupa yang Kyuhyun dengar hari ini, Kyuhyun tidak marasa risih mendengar kalimat-kalimat pujian serupa yang diucapkan orang-orang disekitarnya tersebut. Ia sudah biasa, jujur saja, Kyuhyun sudah biasa mendengar lontaran pujian yang kerap kali ia dengar dari mereka. Bukannya sombong, tapi memang sosok Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang pantas untuk mendapatkan pujian.

Pintar. Kaya. Ramah. Tampan. Dan lain-lain…

Kalau dijabarkan semua yang ada didalam diri Kyuhyun, itu artinya kalian sudah siap menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk membacanya.

_Well_, memang kenyataannya seperti itu, Kyuhyun memang sosok yang sangat sempurna.

_Cho Kyuhyun is perfect_.

Itulah kesimpulan dari segala yang ada didalam diri Kyuhyun.

Tapi sesungguhnya… Tuhan menciptakan setiap manusia dengan kelebihan yang ia punya, lengkap dengan kekurangannya juga.

Ya, sesempurna apapun Kyuhyun, pastilah ia memiliki kekurangan.

.

.

.

"_Omo_, _mianhae_ Kyu.. lagi-lagi aku memintamu untuk menolongku, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu kan?" seorang _namja_ berlesung pipi –Leeteuk– terlihat memandang Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "_Gwaenchanayo_ Leeteuk _hyung_, aku senang kok membantumu. Lagipula Kangin _hyung_ pasti saat ini lebih kerepotan disana." Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau saja pemilik toko saat ini tidak tertimpa musibah, aku pasti tidak akan terus-terusan merepotkanmu. _Mian ne_, Kyu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak merasa kerepotan, Teukie _hyung_, lagipula jadwal mengajarku sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Lebih baik _hyung_ cepat ketoko sebelum Kangin _hyung_ semakin repot mengurusnya."

"_Ne_, baiklah…" Leeteuk mengangguk pelan, ia langsung merendahkan tubuhnya menghadap seorang bocah _namja_ yang berada disampingnya, "Nah Minnie, hari ini Minnie main lagi dulu _ne_ sama Kyuhyun _hyung_. _Eomma_ harus membantu _appa_ mengurus toko sebentar, setelah itu baru kita pulang bersama _ne_. Nanti _eomma_ akan menjemput Minnie bersama _appa_, tapi jangan merepotkan Kyuhyun _hyung_.. _yaksok_?"

Bocah imut bernama Lee Sungmin itu menganggukan kepalanya cepat, "Eung! _Yaksokhaeyo_, _eomma_.. Minnie tidak akan merepotkan Kyu _hyung_~"

"Baiklah, nanti _eomma_ akan belikan apapun yang Minnie mau kalau Minnie jadi anak baik hari ini."

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_, _nado yaksokhae_…"

"Minnie sayang _eomma_~" Sungmin menghambur kepelukan Leeteuk.

"_Eomma_ juga sayang Minnie.. –chup-" Leeteuk membalas pelukan Sungmin dan mendaratkan kecupan pada kening sang anak, "Kyu, aku titip Minnie dulu _ne_.." Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menatap pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum simpul melihat keakraban 'ibu'-anak didepannya.

"_Ne hyung_, percayakan Minnie padaku."

"_Jja_, _annyeong_ Minnie, Kyu." Leeteuk langsung berbalik dan menuju kearah pintu keluar ruang guru.

"_Annyeong eomma_/_hyung_." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjawab serempak pamitan Leeteuk dengan senyuman lebar.

Blam!—terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup oleh Leeteuk.

GREB!

"Hyaaah~ Kyu _hyung_, kenapa langsung memeluk Minnie? Minnie kan baru pulang sekolah, seragam Minnie bau keringat~" Sungmin menggeleliat dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, ya tepat sekali.. sepersekian detik setelah pintu ditutup oleh Leeteuk, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin.

"Bagi _hyung _aroma tubuh Minnie tetap wangi kok." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, beruntung saat ini ruang guru telah sepi, "_Bogoshippeo_, _nae_ Minnie~"

"Hihihi.. _nado bogoshippeo_ Kyu _hyung_, Minnie juga merindukan Kyunnie _hyung_~" Sungmin kini balas memeluk erat tubuh besar didekapannya, wajahnya terbenam diantara kemeja biru yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

Chup!

Kyuhyun mengecup kening mungil yang begitu indah milik Sungmin. Kecupannya lalu berpindah dari kening menuju kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, lalu merembet pada hidung mancung kecil milik Sungmin, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya kecupan Kyuhyun kini bertengger dikedua pipi bulat Sungmin, dan terakhir…

Chup!

Bibir ber_shape_-M milik Sungmin yang menjadi daerah jajahan bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

"Eunggh~ hhengh~ eeemmph!"

Kyuhyun tanpa merasa berdosa langsung melumat pelan bibir bagian bawah bocah berumur delapan tahun itu, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang telah dibuat Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah paham dengan yang namanya ciuman, meski baru ciuman antar keluarga saja yang pernah dia rasakan.. sampai akhirnya ia merasakan ciuman yang terasa lain dengan ciuman yang biasa diberikan orangtuanya. Ciuman Kyuhyun.

Hanya sekitar satu menit Kyuhyun mencium –ralat, melumat– bibir mungil Sungmin, ia pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua. Meski ingin tetap merasakan manisnya bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih waras untuk sekedar tidak membuat namja delapan tahun didepannya itu kehabisan nafas.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh…" Sungmin terlihat menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dia tidak sanggup jika harus menahan nafas lama-lama.. setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah imut Sungmin yang memerah kehabisan nafas, "Nah Minnie, Minnie sudah makan siang? _Hyung_ akan mentraktir apa saja yang Minnie mau dikantin sekolah, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh Sungmin-NYA.

"_Jeongmal_? Kyaaaa~~ Minnie mau puding strawberry bikinan Nari _ahjumma_!" Sungmin langsung terlonjak senang dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun, tas kelincinya berayun dengan cepat dipunggungnya.

"Baiklah, Minnie bebas memakan berapapun mangkuk puding buatan Nari _noona_."

"Yeeeeyy~~ Kyunnie _hyung_ baik sekali!"

"Tapi Minnie harus mencium pipi _hyung_ sebagai bayarannya, _eotte_?" Kyuhyun menunjukan pipi sebelah kanannya pada Sungmin.

CHUP!—Dengan cepat Sungmin pun langsung mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Anak pintar~"

Chup!

"Itu bonus untuk Kyu _hyung_ dari Minnie, hehehe…" Sungmin tertawa riang setelah berhasil mengambil satu ciuman singkat pada bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan mengeratkan gendongannya pada Sungmin,

"_Saranghae_, _nae_ Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang guru tampan itu, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk pucat leher Kyuhyun.

"_Nado saranghae_, _nae _Kyunnie _hyung_."

.

.

.

Benar kan? Nyatanya tidak selamanya yang sempurna akan selalu sempurna…

Ternyata dibalik kesempurnaan tersebut Kyuhyun tetaplah memiliki kekurangan, ia mencintai bocah _namja_ yang berumur 13 tahun dibawahnya itu. Kyuhyun teramat mencintai bocah berumur delapan tahun tersebut dengan segenap hatinya, dan ia tidak mempermasalahkan jauhnya bentangan umur yang ada diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin…

Dan Kyuhyun yakin, Sungmin juga mencintainya…

Mungkin bagi Sungmin kalimat cinta yang selalu diucapkan Kyuhyun masih terdengar ambigu, tapi untuk saat ini balasan kalimat cinta dirasa sudah cukup.. toh, masih ada hari esok untuk mempelajari segalanya.

Bagi Kyuhyun, kekurangannya inilah yang membuatnya makin sempurna.

Baginya pula, mencintai Sungmin adalah kesempurnaan paling besar yang dimilikinya…

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

A/N:

Kekeke another short-fanfict that I made for you *senyum setan*

Eotte? Anehkah?

Saya sudah lama gak baca fanfic KyuMin yang karakternya begini, akhirnya dengan lancang saya pun membuatnya… mianhamnida kalo hasilnya mengecewakan hehehe~ XD XD

.

.

RnR If you want to~~ ^^


End file.
